The Rift
by Miko Shion
Summary: In the middle of the fight for their lives, the Mew Mew's discover they have incredible powers to control a certain element. After their amazing discovery six kids appear claiming to be from another world. Will they help or hurt the Mews? Read to find out
1. Introductions

Blah blah don't own blah blah

Zuko sat silently in meditation with four candles in front of him. Each time he inhaled the candle flame increased in size, when he breathed out the flame shrunk. All in all it was a very relaxing process, until Toph and Sokka stormed into the main room of the Western Air Temple arguing about who knows what.

"I told you yesterday to stay out of that bag!" Sokka screamed

"Yea, and I didn't listen!" Toph countered

"Well. . . why not?!" Sokka's hesitation was exactly the clue that Toph was looking for that she was going to win this battle, again.

"CUZ' I WAS HUNGRY!!" she screamed so loud Zuko was surprised the Fire nation hadn't already found them.

"But. . . but. . . that was MY supply of dried meat." Sokka countered weakly.

Zuko sighed "Sokka just give it up already, you're giving the rest of the world a headache."

"But Zuko-"

"But nothing Sokka" Katara interrupted him as she entered with Aang following closely behind her. Honestly, Zuko was unable to see how Katara didn't notice how much Aang loved her.

"Hey guys take it easy." Aang said, stepping in between Toph and Sokka. Always the peacemaker.

Zuko sighed, again, as his day started out like any other, again.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"MINT!! What the hell you think you're doing!!??" Ichigo screamed, her face almost as red as her uniform.

"Drinking tea." Mint said calmly. She then flashed one of her annoyingly confident smiles. "Why? Got a problem with that?" She said in an acusng voice.

"YES, I've got a problem with that! You're SUPPOSED to be working!" Ichigo screeched, now starting to go a bit purple.

"I AM, working. I'm making sure that the tea is good enough for the customers." Mint said with a perfectly innocent smile.

"WRONG KIND OF WORK!!!!" Ichigo roared, now a very decent shade of dark purple. Time to step in. Ryou walked right up to both of them an put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"That's enough, both of you. You're embarrassing yourselves in front of the costumers." Ryou said in a bored monotone. "Come on, the cafe's almost closed."

Ichigo huffed, but wet back to work, the costumers themselves had been oblivious to the little scene, and Mint went on doing her 'work'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for the prolog, hope you liked it! Now click on that little button right below and review!!


	2. The Rift pt1

Two chapters done in one day!! I've created a new self-record! Anywho, this is where some clever little disclaimer would go, but I'm to lazy to think of one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lettuce wiped away a sticky spot on one of the tables caused by someone spilling their drink. She smiled as she looked around the room at her fellow mews. Ichigo was flopped down in a chair complaining, Mint was sipping yet another cup of tea, Zakuro was standing in the corner looking terribly bored, and Pudding was hopping from table to table balancing several plates.

"Up and attem' girls, we've got big trouble with the aliens." Ryou said breaking up our rest.

"Why do they have to invade now?!" Ichigo whined "Can't they wait for a few hours?"

"Apparently not, now scoot to the basement." Ryou said coldly.

Once all the mews were in the basement the lights dimmed as per usual and Ryou stared his lecture.

"As you can see from the map, we have a massive surge of energy right in the middle of Tokyo. We think it's the aliens, but we're not quite sure. So you're all going to find out what's going on down there. Tokyo Mew Mew, go!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro"

"Mew Mew Pudding"

"Mew Mew Lettuce"

"Mew Mew Mint"

"Mew Mew Strawberry"

**"METAMORPHOSIS!"**

Each Mew transformed in seconds bolted out of the cafe, as per Ryou's orders.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang watched in amazement as the campfire shone on Katara's rich caramel skin. The steam emerging from the pot of stew she was working on was sure to draw in the whole crowd, so Aang enjoyed his alone time with Katara. Even if he wasn't talking to her.

"Wow Katara! That smells great!" Suki emerged from one of the temple halls. "Mmm, I've been looking forward to dinner all day!"

The group had set up this system with the three best cooks, Teo, Aang, and Katara, cooking one of the three meals.

Katara laughed and said "Now you sound like Sokka!"

"What's that about me?!" Sokka's head rounded a corner followed by Zuko.

"Nothing I'm sure, you aren't a very good conversation subject." Toph teased, coming out of yet another hallway followed by a beat-up looking Haru.

"Have you guys been to the giant pai sho table yet?!" announced Teo "It's huge! I had to use my glider to get on top of it!"

"And tomorrow, we're gonna go to the all-day echo chamber again! That place is just to cool!" The Duke shouted

In the middle of all this Aang was trying to think of something good to say to Katara to get her attention on him alone. But just as he had thought of the perfect thing, someone beat him to it.

"So Katara, what for dinner?" Zuko questioned

"Seal-Meat Stew." She replied proudly "It's a new invention I've been working on for awhile."

She flashed him one of her best smiles, Aang could feel himself dieing just a little at her smile towards anther man.

She dished everyone out a bowl and they all dug in with gusto.

**"Wow." **Came the group's reply. They loved it, there was never a better stew invented in the history of stews.

Katara smiled a said sweetly "There's a lot more left so help yourself to seconds."

Just as Sokka reached for the spoon to dish himself another helping a bright light enveloped them all, except Haru, Teo, and The Duke. To one who was not in the group, it would look like the six who disappeared became invisible for a short time then truly disappeared. Their bowls hung in mid air for one second, then fell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R and R!!! I worked hard on this! So please! R and R!


	3. The Rift pt2

Thanks to:

ZephyrFiction

hypermonkeygirlX3

Jane and the dragons

and Killer Neko-chan Nyuuu

for the wonderful reviews, keep it up guys!! As per multiple requests, I have tried to make this chapter much longer than the other two.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mint flew around and around Deep Blue trying to get a good shot with her Minto Arrow, but it was no use. He was just to good at deflecting her attacks, and Mint could see no weak spot in his power.

She was about to fly back and help the others with their battles when Deep Blue took out an enormous black sword and directed it right at her!

"Heh," He laughed "come and meet your doom little birdie. It won't hurt, much."

Mint scoffed "Good luck aiming!" She shouted.

It made no sense, Mint knew no one in their right mind would take on Deep Blue alone! She smiled a grim smile. Well, maybe Mint wasn't in her right mind.

When Deep Blue held up that sword, Mint felt a surge of power in her. No, it wasn't a surge. To call it that would be an insult. It was much more like, a breeze.

It somehow managed to be extremely powerful, yet light and soft. Mint had no time left to ponder her sanity, however, as Deep Blue was becoming impatient with her at tried to shoot her down with a fatal lightning attack. It came from behind her, the noise giving her a two second warning.

She turned around in time to see her own hand moving to block the lightning, but it didn't block. Her hand didn't, anyway. Instead Mint found herself searching for that breeze again, she found it and pushed it out of her. In the form of a tornado, Mint's breeze entered the physical world.

As both lightning and tornado disappeared Mint stared in amazement at her own two hands. Had she really just created a tornado? Was this a Mew Mew power, or did she have secret powers even she wasn't aware of until now?

Pudding had been fighting a very good battle, until she heard the crack from behind her. She turned in time to see Mint-oneesan in the direct path of the lightning.

"Never turn your back on an opponent." Came the cold voice of the alien she was fighting, Pai. Pudding turned horror-struck as Pai attacked.

"Fuu-Rai-Sen!" He shouted and threw Pudding to the ground with his wind attack. Pudding looked up weakly as Pai aimed another attack at her.

Finding a strong force within her Pudding used her arms to force a giant tower of earth at her oncoming attacker, stunning him and sending him into uncontiousness.

Pudding relaxed her arms and collapsed with exhaustion.

Zakuro scanned her surroundings quickly and memorized the status of her fellow mews. Ichigo was still on the ground crying, Lettuce was comforting her and generally being a good friend, Pudding was down for the count, but she had taken the alien henchman with her. Mint was still fighting Deep Blue, but there were no signs of her producing another tornado.

"Craaaw!" Zakuro's head whipped around and she saw the giant blue and red kirima anima heading for an unconscious Pudding. Zakuro felt an angry fire spread throughout her whole body. She sped towards Pudding and shot out her hand. As the the anima zoomed closer to Pudding, Zakuro got angrier and angrier until she felt her anger leave her body and exit through her hand as a wall of fire and burnt the kirima anima to death.

"W-why?" Ichigo sobbed, "It's just not fair!"

"Shh, I know, I know." Lettuce was close to tears herself. She knew Ichigo was so heartbroken over Aoyama-san, but no matter what she said Ichigo wouldn't stop crying. Lettuce felt so bad, she couldn't calm her down.

"Ichigo! Lettuce! Look out!" Ryou screamed. Lettuce's head snapped up and she was faced with the immediate threat of a new kirima anima. Ichigo was oblivious to the approaching danger so it was up to Lettuce to defeat the anima. Surprisingly, Lettuce felt cool and calm. Almost as if there was a soothing stream running through her entire body, but at the same time it was concentrated on her hands.

Lettuce stood up and swept her hands to the side and pulled the water from the trees and plants and grass. Once she had enough water, Lettuce mixed it all together, froze it and shot it towards the anima, killing it. Which left Lettuce standing alone and completely shocked. She turned around to try and help Ichigo again. Just as she was turning around a bright light flashed behind her.

She turned around to face six oddly-dressed kids.

"Excuse me" said a girl around Lettuce's age. She had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Where are we?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! Despite the fact that this chapter has taken the longest to write, I think it's one of my best! Now, I won't update until I get 10 review from new people! So tell your friends about my story please!

Thanks!

-puddytat28


	4. Hello, my name is

**For those of you who read the author's note I wrote, I'm REALLY sorry. For those of you who didn't, I'm not going to tell you. So, if your really that curious talk to the other reviewers (if their still are any of you who want to even read my story after what I did). By the way, After the ATlA ppls showed up, Deep Blue took Kish, Pai(sp?), and Tart back to that dimension place that their always hanging out in. Sorry if its confusing. Also, I'm following the anime, not the book. I am using the book for spelling, but i only have books one and two with me.**

**I don't own ANYTHING!!! (sadly TT-TT)**

"dialogue"

'mental conversation'

**'other side of mental conversation'**

**Mint POV**

Mint stared down at the new arrivals to the area, they were dressed very strangely. From a dark blue dress with white lining to a red tunic to an orange and yellow outfit consisting of many layers to a green pants and long shirt combination. Not to mention, they all looked rather strange too.

The one in the red tunic had black, shaggy hair and a large red mark covering one side of his face. The girl in blue had extremely tan skin and seemed to be matching a boy who was standing next to her, minus the dress. Also, her hair was in a long braid with two. . . loops?

The boy in the yellow and orange construction was bald with a blue tattoo of an arrow on his head. The girl in green had a large black bun sitting comfortably on the entire of her back head and long bangs fell over her entire face. The only semi-normal one was a girl in long, dark red pants and an elbow-length red shirt. Her hair was cropped to her jaw and she had a half-ponytail on the back of her head.

They were certainly a strange group. If they proved to be dangerous, Mint was ready for a surprise air-attack. She smirked to herself and said, "Minto Arrow." However, instead of her weapon materializing into her hands, Mint started to feel very faint. She was dimly aware of the feeling of falling before her world went black.

**Aang POV **

Aang half-listned to what Sokka and the strange blond guy that called himself Re-o were saying. Looking around, Aang saw they were in some sort of courtyard that looked like it had been through some rough times. Standing next to the blond guy, were four strange girls all dressed very colorfully, three with animal ears and tails, one with white ribbons.

The girl with white ribbons had lime green hair with a long ponytail wrapped in some sort of white tube while short hair framed her face in a thin layer. She was wearing a green sleeveless outfit with a leotard and four splits in her poofed-out skirt making it look like she had two sets of fins.

There was a small girl with the brightest yellow hair he had ever seen, she had monkey's ears and tail. She was wearing a yellow jumpsuit with sleeves that cut off at her shoulders and shorts that cut off at her upper leg. She also had furry, fingerless gloves.

There was a girl with neon pink hair, black cat ears and tail, who looked like she had been crying. She wore a pink sleeveless dress with a puffed-out skirt. She also wore dark red gloves that came to her wrists and red knee-high boots in the same color as her gloves.

The last girl stood to the back with long purple hair and grey wolf ears and tail. She wore a sleeveless purple. . . it wasn't really a top as it only came to her upper rib cage. Aang saw that she also wore purple short-shorts and thigh-high purple boots.

They all wore a chocker in their color with a yellow charm attached. Looking closer, Aang could see markings on the charms, again, in their owner's color. They were all looking at Aang and his friends, the purple wolf girl was frowning, but not glaring.

The tension made the air was so thick, Aang wasn't sure he could have used his airbending. He turned around trying to avoid their gaze, trying to think of excuse of doing so if anybody asked.

All thoughts of an excuse were abandoned in his mind as he saw a girl with dark blue wings and a light blue dress falling from the sky. Without giving it a second thought Aang raced off ignoring Toph's call of, "Twinkletoes? Where are you going!?"

Using his airbeding Aang propelled himself off the ground and into the air towards the girl falling from the sky. "Gotcha!" he said, as he grabbed her. Using his feet to create air shields to act as resistance against them falling, they slowly drifted downwards together. The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked strait at Aang with perfect blue eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for they longest time, barley even noticing when they landed on the ground. The moment was lost when the pink, cat-girl girl screamed, "MINT! Oh my god! Are you okay? What happened?" So her name's Mint. Strange, but okay.

Mint sighed, climbed out of Aang's arms, and said, "I'm fine, Ichigo. I just overexerted myself." Ichigo? Another strange name. '**Well, that is to be expected in a different world.' **,rang a deep voice in Aang's head. 'Avatar Roku?' ,asked a dumbfounded Aang, 'And what do you mean a different world?' **'You weren't paying attention to your friend and Mr. Shirogane, were you?' ,**Roku asked with humorous tone to his voice. 'Who's Mr. Shirogone?' ,questioned a still dumbfounded Aang. 'And how are you inside my head?'

**'One question at a time. Mr. Shirogane is the blond man talking to your friend, Sokka, you know him as Ryou. Now, your second question. I have always been inside your head, Aang, as have your other past reincarnations. Before, when I needed to talk to you, you were forced to go into the spirit world. Now, you have left our world entirely. So I am forced to use your position as the bridge between worlds to talk to you.' **'Um. . . I don't get it.' , said Aang bluntly. **'Think of it this way. You are the bridge between the physical world and the spirit world, yes?' **'Um, yea.' said Aang, still not getting it. **'Then if I eed to talk to you I simply approach the bridge, but stop before I cross it. It's really quite simple.' **,chuckled Roku. 'Erm, sure Roku. Whatever you say.' ,Aang still didn't get it. **'Now pay attention, Mr. Shirogane is going to talk to all of you now.' **'And that's another thing, how did you know his last name when I-' ,Roku simply shushed Aang again.

**Nobody's POV**

"Now that we've cleared up what has happened, I think some introductions are in order." ,Ryou said simply "I'll start, My name is Ryou Shirogane. I'm 16 and the owner of Cafe Mew Mew."

"My name is Ichigo Momomiya, I'm 14, the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, and I'm infused with the genes of the Iromote wild cat." Aang didn't dare ask what she meant for fear that they had covered this already. But, Ryou stepped in. "I know that you probably have no idea what she means, but, I won't be able to give a proper explanation until we get back to the cafe, so please, just go with it."

"My name is Mint Aizawa, I'm 13, I'm the second member of Tokyo Mew Mew, and I'm infused with the genes of the Ultramarine Lorikeet."

"My n-name is L-Lettuce Mi-Midorikawa, I'm the third m-member of Tokyo M-Mew Mew, and I'm f-fused with the genes of t-the Finless P-Porpoise."

My name is Pudding Na-no-da! I'm 12 years old and I'm the fourth member of Tokyo mew mew Na-no-da! And I'm infused with the genes of the Golden Lion Tamarin Na-no-da!"

"Zakuro Fujiwara. 16. Fifth member. I have Grey Wolf genes."

"Well, I guess I'll start on our side. Like yours, some of our introductions may be a little confusing, but, like Ryou said, lease just go with it. I'm Aang, I'm the last airbender and the Avatar. Oh, and I'm 13."

"I'm Sokka, I'm 16 and a worrier of the Water tribe."

"I'm Katara, I'm 15 and I'm a waterbender of the Southern Water tribe. I'm also Sokka's little sister."

"Toph, earthbender, 13, blind, daughter of the Befong's, only metalbender in the world, really bored."

"I'm Suki, I'm 16 and I'm the leader of the Kyoshi Worriers. Oh, and I'm Sokka's girlfriend."

"I'm Zuko. Uh, I'm 17, I can firebend, and that's about it." ,Katara huffed, "Your also the Prince of the Fire Nation." "That's not exactly my favorite thing about me, considering my evil overlord father and crazy little sister are trying to take over the world." "Your uncle's on the good side. And he is the one who really should be the Fire Lord right now!" "He and I are the only people in the entire Fire Nation who are! And it's not my fault that my grandfather decided to put an evil man on the throne instead of a good one!" "I never said that it was! But we met some kids in the Fire Nation who didn't seem to like the way the country was being run! You two aren't the only ones who support the Fire Nation being overthrown!" "Did you actually tell them that your traveling with the Avatar and your going to destroy the country they lived their whole lives in?!" "No, but I'm sure if we did they would have been completely understanding!" "How can you possibly think that!? Just because it seemed like they didn't like the way the country was being run DOESN'T mean that they would support the Avatar! They probably just wanted less homework or something!" "They helped us make a political stand against-"

"SHUT UP!!!" ,screamed Toph "Thanks to your guys' rambling, these people probably think we're CRAZY! We were just about to go to this Cafe Meow Meow and get a full explanation, when you two start screaming what probably sounds like utter bullshit! If you don't shut the hell up and stay that way, we may NEVER get out of here!" She turned with full force to face Ryou and growled, "Lead the way blondie."

Ryou just raised his eyebrows and said, "We've got a car, but legally, we can only fit five people in it, I'm pushing it with just my group."

Sokka looked skeptical and said, "So, how do we get there?" Ryou sighed and said, "We can walk, or we can wait for hours on end for Keiichiro to get communication back up."

"Walking sounds good." Sokka said simply, and then they were on their way.


End file.
